Threesome fun anyone?
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Team8 threesome. Shino and Hinata go to fetch Kiba for training, which somehow leads to...other things. Threesome and yaoihet warnings. Lemons. Oneshot


**WARNINGS: **threesome lemons? And yaoi I guess.

Team 8

Threesome fun anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own team 8…and I don't think they're _actually _a threesome I'm afraid XD

--

"K-Kiba-kun!" the Hyuuga girl exclaimed, jumping a little and squeezing her eyes shut. "Th-that hurts…"

"Don't worry Hinata, it's almost out…"

Shino sighed from the side, watching his team mates. Kiba was trying to pull a pin out of the sole of Hinata's foot. They were at the Inuzuka house hold, parents and sister gone for the day. The dog boy had left board pins on the floor of his room from when he was sticking some notes on the door and forgot about Shino and Hinata coming for a visit. When Hinata entered the room, barefooted mind you, and took one step in, there was chaos. Kiba was up, running to get something to get it out, bugs were all over the floor, clearing up the mess, and Shino was escorting Hinata to the bathroom.

"There we go," Kiba held up a golden pin, Hinata's foot bleeding somewhat. "All done!"

"You know Kiba, you shouldn't have left the pins on the floor, guests or no guests," Shino reminded, pushing his glasses up a little. "You'd no doubt end up standing on one."

Kiba flustered and fumed. "Hey, I'm not that oblivious! I'd know they were there," he took Hinata's hand and grinned. "Besides, it's all better now, right?"

The girl nodded. "C-can I have a-a plaster?"

"Of course, wait a moment," Kiba ran off again, taking the pin and leaving Shino and Hinata to wander to the messy room.

"S-sorry, Shino-kun…I-I should've b-been more careful," Hinata managed, looking at the floor.

The boy shook his head. "It's Kiba's fault, not yours."

The door was opened to show Kiba with a first aid kit, holding a plaster in his hands. "Here, we can put it on your foot," he said. Hinata nodded and went close to Shino, only to be pulled down onto his lap.

She yelped in surprised, blushing as Kiba took hold on her foot and lifted it up by the heel. Shino's hands were snaked round her waist, and Kiba's hand slowly moved further up her leg, caressing her ankle, and then her calf.

"K-Kiba-kun! Sh-Shino-k-kun!" she stuttered, red in the face. "We-we're meant to be-be t-training!"

"Hinata-chan," Kiba started, taking hold of her other calf, making her legs spread somewhat. "We _are _training. Besides, Kurenai-sensei said she won't be with us today, so it's ok to procrastinate a little," Kiba said, winking.

Hinata glanced behind her shoulder to Shino, whose hood had dropped down, glasses still in place. She could see the amber eyes over the top of the thick black shades when she was so close.

"Don't worry, Hinata," he said. "Kiba's right…for once."

Giving in, Hinata leaned back against Shino and relaxed her legs a little, silently agreeing to Kiba's request. Grinning wolfishly, the boy took his hands out from the bottom of the trouser legs and stepped forward with his knee.

Hinata felt herself moan as Shino started to lick at her neck, sucking and nipping with expert practise. She tried to keep her focus on what Kiba was doing, but was so entranced she only felt the air hit her calf when Kiba had tugged down her trousers, no doubt her panties along with it.

Shino leaned back somewhat, biting down on the pale skin and drawing some blood before licking it up, leaving wet trails along the girl's neck and collar. He felt her arm reach round, breaking them apart, so that she could turn her upper half, her head resting on her arm.

The girl writhed in Shino's lap, making a small noise as Kiba's tongue ran over her cilt, liking some pre-cum from her skin. Her noises were muffled as Shino's mouth clamped down on her own, weaving his tongue into her mouth, running along her own pink limb, along her teeth and around her cavern.

Kiba pulled the dark trousers off completely, giving him more lee-way to spread the Hyuuga girl's legs out further. He felt Shino's hand cup his on Hinata's legs when he pushed them out, running his tongue along Hinata's privates.

"S-Shino-kun…you're h-hands are c-cold…" Hinata muttered, breaking apart from said male for a moment, a trail of saliva joining their lips.

"They always are, Hinata-chan," Kiba noted before tilting his head slightly, prodding his tongue at Hinata's entrance.

The girl gasped, arching her back. No matter how many times they did this, each time it felt new in a familiar way. She slowly relaxed as he dug through the surface, moving around like a worm.

Shino's arms wandered from her waist and thigh to the top of her jacket, pulling the zip down slowly. He ran his hands over her belly and breasts through the mesh shirt, exciting them both quickly. Hinata started to pant, the feeling of strong hands trailing her body, a familiar tongue invading her insides, and the two hands holding her legs in place.

The two boys suddenly shifted, Shino standing as well as Kiba, holding Hinata in the air. Shino had one arm on the small of her back, and one under her arm pit, hand still caressing the skin hidden by mesh. The Inuzuka hand one arm supporting her knees, the other holding her backside. He squeezed on the cheeks roughly, making Hinata gasp. She let her left arm go behind her holding the back of Shino's neck, and her right arm holding the back of Kiba's.

"Kiba," Shino said hoarsely. "You're bottom."

Said boy snorted. "Base of the pyramid, huh?" he asked, letting go of Hinata and flopping back on the bed. He lay so that his head was nearer the wall and his legs were dangling off the side. Hinata told them to continue while she did something, and they nodded.

Shino moved forward, unbuttoning the trousers that had almost puffed up like a tent on Kiba, trying to be antagonising slow to tease the boy, who whimpered in return. When they were unfastened, he hooked his fingers into the belt hooks and yanked them down, the tightness of the waist pulling the boxers down too. Kiba shivered from cold and excitement when Shino's fingers worked at his mesh shirt, running the long fingers up, pushing it up at the same time. Kiba raised his hands and let Shino take it off, slipping his leg behind Shino while he was down to keep him there, fingers working at the jacket.

When he'd finished unbuttoning it, Hinata took the hood and pulled it, letting the white cloak slip off Shino's shoulders. Kiba worked on the man's shirt while Hinata played with his trousers, crouching to get better access. When they were off, she got a bottle from the side and coated her hands in it, rubbing it up and down Shino's length, blowing on the tip. The male let out a throaty groan and Kiba took his hands so he wouldn't fall, licking Shino's shoulder to add effect.

"K-Kiba-kun…I have a-an idea," she said, pulling something out of the first aid box. It was a roll of bandage, and she was smiling bashfully. "Lay d-down."

Trusting her idea, he nodded, lying back on the bed and watching Hinata tell something to Shino, who nodded and got out another roll. Kiba's eyes widened a little. Shino took his left leg and lifted it to his left arm, while Hinata did the same with his right. They took the roll and wrapped it so that his legs were held up by his arms, tying tight knots so it wouldn't break.

"Does it hurt, Kiba?" Shino asked, running a hand up the boy's hamstring.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kiba said with a wolfish smirk on his face. Shino nodded and went back to a sanding position, holding with one hand onto Kiba's butt cheek, the other resting on the hamstring still. Hinata blushed a little and shrugged off her jacket, letting Shino pull her fishnet shirt over her head, long hair flowing like a river.

The Hyuuga girl moved so that she straddled Kiba's shoulders and leant back a little, taking in a breath when she felt the tongue again. Gods, that tongue was going to be the death of her, it was like a drug that she couldn't remember, or want to live with out.

Kiba bit down on his tongue a little when he felt Shino's member slowly enter his ring, slipping past with all the lube that Hinata had applied to it, and moving in half way before shifting out. The thing with being bottom was that he had to spend forever using fingers to make himself big enough.

Hinata smiled a little, noting this. "K-Kiba-kun, it fits now."

"Th-thank god, I couldn't wait another d-day…" he groaned as Shino went deeper, staying quiet.

Hinata lifted one hand and took away the black shades before leaning forward and capturing the lips with hers again. Moans filled the room as things got hotter and faster. Kiba's tongue played more, going as deep as it could and making circles, as if it was cleaning ice cream out of an ice cream cone. A moan that was almost a scream came from Kiba as Shino got faster, panting heavily, but not neglecting Hinata's vigina.

"K-Kiba-kun…Shino-k-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she started to buzz. "S-stop…uwah…"

No one stopped. Even when the buzzing was going through all three of them like a current almost, making them jerk and shake with the drug of sex, no one stopped. When Hinata's pleas increased and Shino's tongue played with her nipples when he pushed her back, no one even thought of stopping.

Kiba screamed and came out of Hinata as she came, both of them leaking. Kiba's cum got all over their stomachs and chest, while Hinata's seemed reserved only for Kiba ask he lapped and gathered as much as he could.

Shino soon removed himself form Kiba, letting out a strangled cry as he came when he slipped out the ring, dripping cum onto the floor. Hinata fell back against the wall, Kiba's head between her legs, and Shino fell forward, using his hands to stop himself falling onto Kiba.

It stank of sweat and sex, and it looked like it. Off-white substances were scattered on the sheets, floor, but mostly splattered on the three teens. Sweat made their bodies shine, and Hinata picked up a kunai she knew lay under Kiba's pillow, cutting the bandages. His legs went back to dangling on the side, Shino between them.

They all had happy faces. Kiba grinning happily with tears in his eyes, Shino smiling lightly, and Hinata giving a toothy smile. They all were still shivering with the adrenalin and ecstasy.

"Kurenai-sensei won't know if we don't train today," the Inuzuka commented. Shino's smile turned into a smirk and Kiba licked his lips playfully.

"B-but…you s-said…"

When the two started making out, she sighed and gave up, smile not leaving her face. This was how it was meant to be.

This was how it always would be.

--

Kitty: -dies- I've made it! I thought I wouldn't finish it in time for the bell, but I did!

I have a free period, so I'm in the library pretending that the year eights aren't here XDD I think one of them was reading over my shoulder earlier…oh wells.

I hope you like it. It's my first threesome, and my first practise of having a sex scene with a girl in it, so forgive me if it wasn't as good as my other lemon story. This is a one shot though Oo I'm tempted to do one for some other teams, maybe mix and match a bit.

Threesomes are addictive XP

Ja ne

Kitty


End file.
